


souls tend to go back to who feels like home

by mels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk how to tag haha fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Isak and Even are crushing on the same boy, trying to get his attention and win him over in various ways - and some might go to more extreme lengths than others.





	souls tend to go back to who feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightss/gifts).



> for my best friend, my sunshine [viki](http://tarjeiandhenrik.tumblr.com/), i hope you like this. i can't believe i've known you for (almost) 10 months now. i'm so happy and lucky to have you in my life, to talk to you every day. i'm so grateful for that! i love you infinity times infinity ♥ 
> 
> — 
> 
> i usually have my stuff read through and beta’d, but this time i wrote this for my beta - as a gift - so i apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Isak and Even have been friends for as long as they can remember. They talk about everything with one another, from the deepest conversations to the happiest of moments. Though lately it’s mostly been focused around one thing. On one special person, one person that they both are interested in. And it’s more than interested, if they’re gonna be quite honest, it’s more like a crush - on the same person. His name is Sebastian, a normal height, skinny boy with the face of top model, brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes any of them has ever seen.

 

And when Isak found out that they were curshing on the same guy, it’s not like he took it in a good way.

“But he- I have a crush on him! You can’t be crushing on him too, that’s not okay”, Isak argues, trying to come up with valid reasons to why they can’t be crushing on the same guy. But all reasons he comes up with are silly, things you would say in elementary school when you and your friend were in love with the same person.

“How old are you, Isak?” Even rolls his eyes. “I can crush on whoever I want to, that’s not up to you to decide.”

“Yeah, but still! Sebastian is mine and I have a bigger crush on him than you do”, Isak says and Even tries to speak but the younger boy stops him by holding up a finger, “and I’m gonna prove it to you.”

“You can’t prove that in any way”, Even shakes his head.

“Watch me!” Isak snorts.

“Okay, but I'm gonna prove you wrong”, Even raises his eyebrows.

“Bring it on!” The younger boy laughs and walks away.

 

This started a chain of events, all including who could woo and flirt with Sebastian the best. Isak went first, sending him a bouquet of red roses from “a secret admirer”. Even topped that by sending him a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate hearts and two movie tickets with a note, saying to meet up with “the better secret admirer” outside the cinema on Friday at 7pm. When Isak heard about this he laughed for a good ten minutes, so much he started crying. 

“You really think I can’t top that?” He said, wiping tears away from his eyes. Then he sent Sebastian a note saying to meet up with “the even better secret admirer” outside this fancy restaurant on Saturday at 7:30pm. Isak bought him the nicest three course meal ever and Isak even had a small banjo orchestra play some cute songs while they were eating. At the end of the date Isak earned himself a kiss on the cheek from Sebastian. And Isak really thought he had won there, that Even was gonna give up, but the older boy wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

 

Even thought long and hard about what could be a good date. In the end he figured out an idea that Isak hadn’t even mentioned yet, although it’s something he often talks about how much he loves - stargazing. 

”Why didn’t I think of that? That should've been my idea!” Isak face palms himself, disappointed.

”Yeah, why didn’t you?” Even smirks at him, as he texts Sebastian a location and time to meet.

”Well, I hope you guys have a good time then, so I can make it an even better time the next time I meet him”, the younger boy says with a smug smile.

”Oh, so you’re not giving up?” Even laughs. 

”Never! And neither are you, I’m guessing?” Isak says and Even just shakes his head with a pleased expression. 

 

The stargazing date turns out to be one of the best nights in Even’s life. On a spread blanket under the starlit sky, Even and Sebastian lay close together, the back of their hands touching, occasionally looking at each other through the dark. Even is the one who makes the move, as they look at each other he just leans in, closing the distance between them, his lips soft against Sebastian’s. And when the other boy kisses him back, his heart does little flips in his chest. When Isak hears about this it makes him a bit sad and jealous, but it also fuels him to try harder. 

 

Isak tries his hardest to come up with something better than Even’s stargazing. He thinks for a week and a half, almost two weeks, about what he could do. It’s hard for him to come up with something that’s good enough, maybe even a bit extra. But then it just hits him, the idea that is both cute and very extra. He knows exactly what he wants to do and once he has all his facts right, he knows he can pull this one off. 

 

On the day Isak is pulling off his plan Even happens to be at the park Isak asked Sebastian to meet him in. It’s a sunny, spring day, the air perfectly warm and flowers starting to bloom. Isak and Sebastian sit down on a bench where Even can see them, which Isak of course does intentionally. He really wants Even to see this. 

”So, uhm, I bought you this”, he bites his bottom lip, handing over a big box to Sebastian. The other boy puts it on his lap, studying the box closely. It’s yellow and has a big, red ribbon around it, tied in a bow at the top. He starts releasing the bow slowly, the excitement glowing in his eyes. Isak still bites his bottom lip, curious about Sebastian’s reaction. When the other boy opens the box, a little head pops up - a honey-gold coloured Golden Retriever puppy.

”Oh my god, this is so cute Isak - thank you!” Sebastian exclaims and carefully picks the little puppy up. Isak grabs the box, putting it on the ground next to the bench.

”You like him?” He asks.

”Yes, I love him!” Sebastian smiles and gives Isak a long kiss on the mouth. ”Thank you.” They just sit there for a while, petting the puppy, trying to come up with a good name for him. Isak looks over at Even a few times, smirking widely and the other boy responds with an angry glare. It’s probably been half an hour when Even decides to walk up to them.

”Isak? Could we… talk?” He says, anxiously scraping his foot on the ground.

”Uh, sure?” Isak says. They walk behind a big tree, Isak leaning against the stem of it.

”What are you doing?” Even asks, a tad agitated.

”I’m stepping up my game, there’s no way you can top this”, he scoffs.

”A puppy?” The older boy raises one eyebrow.

”Yes! Are you jealous now?” Isak moves a bit closer to Even.

”Pfft! Me? Jealous? Never!” Even averts his eyes and then it’s obvious to Isak.

”You have a crush on me”, He states with a nod and Even jerks his head up.

”No, I don’t”, Even says it way too hastily for it to sound true.

”Oh, God, you do!” Isak laughs.

”Well, uh, so do you. You have a crush on me too”, the older boy tries to switch the focus to Isak instead. 

”Okay, yes, I do have a crush on you”, Isak sighs, leaning back against the tree again.

”Why have you never told me before?” Even furrows his brows, stepping closer to Isak.

"Because... I never thought I had a chance, I never thought you felt the same way", Isak bites his bottom lip. "And when you started crushing on Sebastian, that's all you ever talked about."

"Well, to be fair, you started talking about him not soon after too", Even smiles, but then furrows his eyebrows as if he's in deep thoughts, "but hold on... how long have you been crushing on me?" he raises one brow, questioning.

"Uhm, forever", Isak mumbles, looking down, still biting his bottom lip and Even laughs at his sudden shyness. Isak looks up with a smile at the familiar sound of Even's laugh and his stare lingers on Even's soft, pink lips.

 

He doesn’t even think twice before making his next move, because he doesn’t care anymore. Isak knows what he really wants now, something that’s been right under his nose the whole time. He wants Even and nobody else. Letting his lips collide with Even’s over and over is the best decision he’s ever made. The older boy is a bit shocked at first, but when he finally comes to his senses he kisses back with full passion. He pushes Isak gently against the tree, hands cupping his face. Isak stops him for a second, a hand on Even’s chest.

”Hold on just a second”, he smiles apologetically and Even grunts impatiently. Isak walks back to Sebastian, stopping in front of the brown haired boy with the puppy still on his lap.

”What’s wrong?” Sebastian seems to notice the change in Isak’s facial expression.

”I’m terribly sorry, I can’t do this anymore”, Isak smile thinly, watching the golden puppy on the boy’s lap.

”Okay?” Sebastian sighs. ”I’m guessing you want him back?” He looks down at the puppy, hand stroking over the golden fur.

”If- if you don’t mind?” Isak bites his bottom lip.

”Better take him now before I get attached”, Sebastian laughs, then his mouth slants a bit. “It was fun while it lasted”, he sighs.

“I’m sorry it has to end this way”, Isak says, awkwardly scraping his foot in the ground before he gets handed the little golden puppy.

"It's okay, I understand", Sebastian looks towards the tree with a meaning look.

”I'll... see you around, I guess?” Isak says.

”Yeah”, Sebastian smiles as Isak turns around and walks back to Even, who’s still standing behind the tree. Isak carries the little Golden Retriever pup in his arms and when he stops in front of Even, he holds the pup up to the other boy.

”He’s yours now”, Isak grins widely, as the older boy grabs the puppy from him.

”Thank you! That's so sweet”, Even grins, cuddling the puppy close to his chest, kissing the top of its head.

”What will you name him?” Isak asks, petting the pup slowly. Even gives it some thought, what could this cute puppy be named? He thinks for a few minutes, goes through many names in his head, before he finally settles on this one, cute name.

”Snuffles”, he smiles.

”Snuffles”, Isak smiles, nodding, then leans in to peck Even’s lips a few times, before he gives Snuffles a kiss too.


End file.
